


Passing Notes

by Snegurochka



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-08
Updated: 2005-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snegurochka/pseuds/Snegurochka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin passes Snape a note after class: <i>"Late night study session. Astronomy Tower. 10pm. I'll ditch my mates. Don't bother bringing any books, if you catch my meaning?"</i></p><p>3,800 words. NC-17. Teen-era. Written for art. April 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dragonelle's art, [Designs on You](http://dragonelle.deviantart.com/art/Designs-on-You-Snape-Lupin-17381801) (PG).

_  
Late night study session. Astronomy Tower. 10pm. I'll ditch my mates. Don't bother bringing any books, if you catch my meaning?  
_  
Severus sat on his bed in the Slytherin dormitory staring at the note. What could this possibly be about? _If you catch my meaning_. No. No way. It was absolutely not possible that he meant _that_. Remus Lupin, one of the Gryffindor all-stars, allied to the most popular boys in school… trying to set up a secret rendezvous with Severus Snape, one of the Slytherin nerds, allied only to a stack of books he could barely carry in his spindly arms, and a cauldron that desperately needed washing?

Nope. Not possible.

He folded the note and placed it on his bedside table, then sat cross-legged on the bed and stared at the wall. Remus Lupin, whose arms clearly were not spindly at all but really rather well-defined; Remus Lupin, the only person in their joint classes who ever knew the answers when Severus did not; Remus Lupin, whose sandy hair and light hazel eyes contrasted so sharply with Severus's own dark hair and pale skin. Remus Lupin, who quite simply should not be permitted to walk around in trousers like that, flaunting those narrow hips of his, and that… oh hell, that _impossibly_ firm arse.

Severus took a deep breath and reached for the note again. Ten p.m. What if it was a trap, a cruel trick from Potter and Black, to confirm all their suspicions about that queer, greasy Slytherin? He bit his lip, thinking of Remus's trousers again. But… what if it wasn't? He checked the clock – nine twenty-five p.m. Well, perhaps there wouldn't be any harm in meeting him. He'd bring his books, though, just in case.

~~~~~

_Late night study session. Astronomy Tower. 10pm. I'll ditch my mates. Don't bother bringing any books, if you catch my meaning?  
_  
Remus sat on his bed in the Gryffindor dormitory running that damn note over and over again in his mind. Stupid, stupid, _stupid!_ What had he been thinking, giving such a blatant confession of interest to Severus bloody _Snape?_ Well, all right, he knew what he'd been thinking – he'd spent the entire previous hour in History of Magic class staring at Snape, who sat just ahead of him, and far enough to the right that the staring didn't seem too obvious. At least, he hoped it didn't.

Severus Snape, who was the only other student he knew who seemed to actually _like_ History of Magic – which made it easier to stare, of course, when the rest of the class was asleep; Severus Snape, who always got the answers right, naming dates and rebellious goblin leaders in that voice of his, the one that was much too rich and sonorous for a seventeen-year-old; Severus Snape, who never quite looked like he believed he'd gotten the answer right, who walked around that castle looking so warily at everyone, so surprised at anyone who greeted him or showed him any attention, or… passed him a secret note.

Severus Snape, who sat just ahead and to the right, with his tie done up so neatly that Remus had to physically restrain himself from striding over to his desk and ripping his top buttons open just to see if that neck looked at tantalising under those clothes as Remus imagined it did.

So he had sat through that agonisingly long class today and thought only of how much he wanted to lick that neck, to wipe that permanent look of suspicion off Snape's face and replace it with… mmm. What would he look like, Remus wondered, when he came undone? He'd written the note before he even knew what he was doing, a thrill of anticipation jumping straight to his cock as they filed out of class, and he slipped the note behind him and into Snape's hand. His trousers tightened and he suddenly wished he'd worn his robes, but he strolled down the hall to catch up with James, Sirius, and Peter as calmly as he could, only the small smile on his face revealing just how pleased with himself he was. He _really_ hoped Snape was going to show up.

~~~~~

Severus clutched his books to his side under one arm and grasped the banister with the other hand for support as he climbed the steps of the Astronomy Tower. He felt out of breath, but was fairly certain it wasn't from the climbing. When he reached the top, he immediately saw Lupin near the telescopes across from him, leaning back against the high stone wall. He didn't have any books with him. Severus approached him cautiously, and Lupin grinned.

"You have books," he teased, and Severus felt himself blush. "I take it you didn't believe me."

"No," Severus answered, dropping down to place the stack on the ground. He inadvertently found himself much too close to Lupin, and moreover, facing the rather fitted front of his trousers. Severus parted his lips and rose slowly, his eyes taking in every inch of Lupin, from that perfect waist, shown to full advantage by those bloody _trousers_, and a gleaming belt buckle that was just begging to be torn open… up to his white shirt, sleeves rolled up to reveal strong forearms crossed with the occasional long scar – a detail that only made Severus bite his lip at the thought of Lupin with his shirt off, engaged in some sort of manual labour that tanned his skin and scarred his arms… up a bit more, to the open collar of his shirt – open much further than it needed to be, and much further than would have been permitted in the school hallways, revealing a neck Severus would have paid money to pounce on and _lick_, slowly and steadily, at that very second. Finally, his eyes rose to Lupin's tousled hair, shaggy and unruly, like he'd run his hands through it in frustration a few too many times that day.

Standing upright again, he folded his arms over his chest and stared at Lupin. "Why me?" he asked, his heart hammering, and Lupin smiled.

He stepped away from the wall and pushed a lock of hair out of Severus's face, letting his finger fall down his cheek to the hollow of his throat, and Severus shivered. "Don't know," he answered after a moment. "Because you're just… you." He shrugged and leaned in close to Severus's ear. "Do you want to talk about it some more, or do you want me to kiss you?"

Severus jumped a little bit and his eyebrows shot up. "Oh. Um," he responded, and Lupin laughed, pulling Severus's arms towards him until Lupin was backed up against the wall again, guiding Severus's mouth to his.

Their lips met and oh. Oh. This was definitely not a trick, Severus realised; that note… _oh gods_… definitely meant exactly what he thought it did. Lupin's hands were soft in his hair, stroking and brushing it away from his face, lips warm and urgent against his. Severus found his hands fisted in Lupin's shirt before he could think about what he was doing. He needed to hold onto _something_, or else the ground would give way, and when he felt Lupin's tongue in his mouth he wasn't sure that hadn't already happened anyway.

He gasped and parted his lips, letting his own tongue tangle softly against Lupin's, and when Lupin moaned shamelessly into his mouth he knew he had to hear that again – he had to find out what other sorts of noises Lupin could make, if this was only from a _kiss_.

_Don't bother bringing any books, if you catch my meaning?_ Oh _hell _yes, Severus got his meaning perfectly now, thanks. The kiss deepened, growing wet and hungry; Lupin was so close Severus could feel his arousal pulsing through his trousers, and the very thought of it made Severus so hard he could barely keep his knees from buckling. As Lupin clutched at his shoulders and kept making those unbelievably hot little noises in his throat, Severus's hands gently unclenched the fabric of his shirt and travelled down, desperate of their own accord for further contact, for skin, for _Remus_.

He tugged ungracefully at the shirt and Lupin's hands flew down to help him, pulling it out of his trousers and grabbing Snape's wrists to make sure his hands found Lupin's tight chest and stomach, never breaking the kiss. Severus couldn't help but groan as well, as his fingers glided over Lupin's body, and he couldn't believe that every blind fantasy he'd ever had in Charms, in History of Magic, in Potions was coming true.

When he grasped the belt buckle he broke off the kiss reluctantly and gazed at Lupin's flushed face with a confidence he didn't know he had. "This all right?" he breathed, and Lupin's eyes widened for a second before a feral grin came over his face.

"Not yet," he said impishly, "but just wait."

~~~~~

Holy mother of Merlin – never in all his classroom fantasies would Remus have imagined that kissing Snape would feel so… bloody… _incredible_. What, had the Slytherin bookworm been sitting in his dormitory practicing on his _hand_ or something? Or maybe Snape got more action than anyone gave him credit for – oh oh oh, the very thought of Snape doing this on a regular basis, faking that eternal look of surprise and that sexual innocence thing, while secretly accepting all sorts of _notes_ for Astronomy Tower snogging, sent a new shock of energy to Remus's groin. He moaned into Snape's mouth, not caring how wanton he sounded, as he felt Snape's lips open further and a shy tongue dart out against his.

_Shy_. Oh, not bloody likely! Not with those sure hands now tugging at Remus's shirt, now climbing up his torso and making the nerves under his skin dance in pleasure. Snape, you little _tease_.

"This all right?" Snape asked quietly, his hands resting on Remus's waistband, his forehead leaning against Remus's. Oh _hell_ yes, he thought in wonder – this was shaping up to be more than he'd ever hoped for when writing that note.

"Not yet," he purred in Snape's ear, "but just wait." He made sure Snape's eyes followed his hands as he unbuttoned his own shirt and let it fall open, then started on his belt buckle and trouser placket. That look of dumb surprise was back, and Remus chuckled at it. Oh, if Snape wanted to play the _innocent_ game, Remus would make sure that his virtue was well and thoroughly sullied by the time he was finished with him.

He freed his cock and fisted it gently, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back against the wall. When he looked at Snape again he couldn't help but smile at the uncharacteristic pink on his cheeks, those dark eyes fixed on the image of Remus stroking himself. He paused and reached out for Snape's hand, hanging dully by his side, and guided it to his cock. Oh _oh_ – yes, that was definitely a good idea.

Snape was tentative at first but soon gained confidence, along with a sweet, gentle rhythm that was much, much too good. Remus moaned and leaned forward to kiss him again, every nerve in his body alive, and in a burst of inspiration he tore Snape's shirt open as well, and started on his trousers.

Snape inhaled sharply and broke the kiss, gazing at Remus quizzically.

"Trust me," he whispered, and he could have sworn he saw Snape smile in the darkness.

He wrapped his hand around Snape's cock and gasped at the feel of it – different from his own, but so hard for him, so perfect in his palm. He swirled his thumb over the tip and as Snape closed his eyes and moaned, Remus slipped his free hand around Snape's waist and pulled him closer.

Snape's eyes flew open when their bodies met, pressed into that stone wall together, bare chests touching and aching cocks rubbing against each other with a warm friction that sent Remus's heart rate spiralling out of control.

"Oh- oh _gods_," Snape gasped, and Remus smiled as he guided Snape's mouth to his for another deep kiss, tongues resuming their earlier exploration as their bodies thrusted together.

"More," Remus panted, dropping his hands to Snape's arse and pulling his hips closer, harder against his own.

Snape obliged, his arms stretching out against the wall on either side of them, trapping Remus under his body. He thrust steadily, hips driving forward and pinning Remus into the cold stone.

If Snape's unrestrained passion surprised Remus, his own response surprised him even more. He'd never been so aroused before, never felt these tiny explosions up and down his spine, never craved such delicious friction against his cock, and he needed more, more, more –

"Wait," he whispered hoarsely, pushing Snape back just a fraction, allowing him to look down at their joined bodies and feel the renewed thrill of being cock to cock with Snape and _watching_ it happen.

Snape lowered his head as well, their foreheads touching again as they panted together, watching the movement of their bodies, then Snape knocked any remaining control clear out of Remus's body as he took both of them in his hand, pushing their cocks together and stroking hard.

"_Oh gods_," Remus distantly heard himself cry, clutching at Snape's shoulder with one hand and dropping the other to help him. Snape shouted at that, and just before Remus's own release hit he felt warm wetness on his hand and knew that if it wasn't his then it had to be Snape's, and then he knew that Snape was coming all over their joined hands from the incredible feeling of their cocks moving together, and the thought of it, the sight of it, the power of it sent Remus over the edge.

Their hands tightened as they gasped together, Remus falling in love with the sounds escaping Snape's parted lips as his cock pulsed and wept and finally lay sated together with Snape's in between their fingers.

He dared to raise his head and meet Snape's eyes, fearing the reaction wouldn't be right, that Snape wouldn't feel the same about this as he did, that Snape would walk away in another second and never think about Remus again, whereas Remus knew that he would never forget this moment as long as he lived, and the only thought in his head was _when can we do this again?_ But his gaze settled on Snape's black eyes and they stood shivering and staring at each other for a moment that stretched to several, and meant everything.

"I- I'm sorry I brought my books," Snape said at last, his voice a nervous whisper, and Remus couldn't help but laugh.

"Didn't trust me?" he asked, and Snape's cheeks pinkened again. Oh, that was just _adorable_ – he would definitely have to work on getting Snape to blush more often.

Snape shook his head.

"Do you trust me now?" Remus whispered, brushing a soft kiss across Snape's swollen lips, then pulling back to gauge his reaction.

"Yes," said Snape firmly.

They stood gaping at each other for several more seconds, and Remus couldn't believe he had wasted so many years _not_ passing Snape notes after History of Magic class, had wasted so much time staring at him and making secret designs on him, but never daring to approach him, or speak to him, or tear his trousers down and rub against him, or… mmm.

"Do you… think we should let go now?"

Remus floated back to consciousness to realise that their sticky hands and softening cocks were still joined together, and it was his turn to blush. "Oh, um, right."

~~~~~

Oh oh oh – no, this was definitely not a trick; that note was definitely – _oh_ – serious, and as his orgasm tore down his spine and through his cock, anchored steadily against Lupin's, as their hands moved frantically together, all Severus could think was that he really should accept cryptic notes from classmates in snug trousers more often.

With a few shaky breaths he tried to calm himself and come back to his senses. Lupin was probably about to leave, having accomplished the mission he'd set out for himself in that note, and when that happened, Severus wanted to appear as calm and suave about the whole thing as Lupin undoubtedly would be. It was rather irritating that his gasping lungs and dry mouth had such different ideas about what 'calm' and 'suave' should look like than his brain did.

But after a moment he noticed that Lupin had yet to pull away, and raising his head, he saw those hazel eyes watching him intently, a glint of uncertainty in them. He should say something, anything – no, not anything; something calm and suave; something that would let Lupin know that Severus did this sort of thing every night; something that would obscure any indication that this might have in any way mattered to Severus.

_Mattered_. Socked him straight through the gut so hard he wasn't sure he could stay upright much longer, more like.

"I- I'm sorry I brought my books," he said abruptly, cursing himself the second the words were out of his mouth. Oh, very calm and suave. _Idiot_.

Lupin laughed, and Severus felt himself blush. Idiot, idiot, _idiot_. "Didn't trust me?" Lupin asked, and Severus watched him carefully before shaking his head. "Do you trust me now?" Lupin's voice dropped to a husky purr, and he leaned in to kiss Severus tenderly, briefly, before pulling back to gaze at him, and Severus thought it was clinically possibly that his heart had entirely stopped beating.

Mmm. Maybe he wasn't an idiot after all? "Yes," he replied, and there! – _there_ was that calm suaveness for which he'd been striving. Lupin smiled at him and if Severus should have been pronounced dead two minutes ago from lack of heart rate, now the stupid organ was in danger of jumping clear out of his body, it was hammering so hard, because Remus Lupin, Gryffindor all-star and one of the most popular boys in school, who always knew the answers to the professors' questions in class, and who looked more fit in a pair of Hogwarts standard-issue trousers than should have been legal… was pressed into the wall of the Astronomy Tower with his clothes strewn every which way and his body still entwined with Severus's own, and he was gazing at Severus with a rather sated look of wonder in his eyes.

And if Severus had been older, wiser, more elegant, or just more experienced, he might have had the mind to press his advantage and whisper something coy or flirtatious or suave or downright _filthy_ in Lupin's ear at that moment, anything to let him know that if he had in any way enjoyed himself that night and ever wanted the experience repeated, all he had to do was pass Severus a note after class.

As it were, however, Severus was none of those things – neither old, nor wise, nor terribly elegant, and definitely not experienced, and so all he could think to say, to sum up all the intense emotions he was feeling towards Lupin at that moment, to let him know that he would _very much_ like another note tomorrow, and the next day, and the next, was, "Do you… think we should let go now?"

Lupin's eyes widened and a blush crept up his cheeks, and Severus couldn't help but smile a little through his embarrassment at having said entirely the wrong thing, because the sight of Lupin blushing was simply too appealing for words.

"Oh, um, right," Lupin stammered, and they both fumbled for their wands and the right cleansing spells, hastening to fasten their trousers and right their clothing before heading for the door to the staircase. "Hey, Snape?" Lupin called softly to him as he started towards the door, and when he turned around Lupin reached behind his neck and pulled him to his lips, the kiss urgent but gentle, and conveying everything that the note had left unsaid.

~~~~~

It was two days before the seventh-year Gryffindors and Slytherins had History of Magic together again. Remus's eyes wandered to Snape so often he eventually gave up and just kept them there, gazing at the profile that sat just ahead of him and to the right. He could have sworn that Snape's tie was looser than usual, his top button undone and his long throat carefully exposed and positioned to drive Remus crazy throughout the lesson. He grinned to himself and got out a spare bit of parchment, glancing around to ensure that everyone else nearby was asleep.

As they filed out of the room after class, he let James, Sirius and Peter walk ahead of him, and he slowed down until he caught a familiar scent and felt someone behind him pressing _just_ too close in the crowd. He dropped his hand and pulled the note out of his pocket, holding it carefully beside his right hip while keeping his eyes straight ahead.

He felt warm fingers against his as the note left his hand, and he could barely contain his smile as they lingered just long enough to let him know that the note was welcomed, that there would be no hesitation tonight, and that nobody would even _think_ of bringing any books. His eyes widened as the fingers left his hand and trailed distinctively across his arse, before disappearing altogether, and he hid a chuckle behind a feigned cough.

James turned around and looked at him. "All right, Moony?" he asked, and Remus nodded. "You really should wear your robes, you know – catch your death of cold in this castle."

"Right," replied Remus, following him to the Great Hall for lunch. But really, why should he bother with robes, when somebody very worthwhile seemed to think his arse looked so fine in those trousers? He'd have to remember to write another note about that.

 

-fin-


End file.
